


WALKER BIT

by PainBehindMyEyes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death, Love, Love Poems, Multi, Poetry, Sad, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainBehindMyEyes/pseuds/PainBehindMyEyes
Summary: It's a short 6 verse, sad romantic poem, can be anyone in any relationship in a Walking Dead world.That walker got you good, he didwhile you protected meNow you worry for my future, love,when you're not here with me





	WALKER BIT

**Walker Bit**

That walker got you good, he did  
while you protected me  
Now you worry for my future, love,  
when you're not here with me

So as we lay together in our bed  
sharing these last words and tears  
my useless hands cannot help you,  
but my heart can ease your fears

To never see the sun again  
or hear the rippling of a stream  
to never breathe a flower's scent  
or touch or taste the world again?  
None of this means anything

But to never see your face again  
or hear you whisper in my ear  
to never have you make love to me  
or touch you, taste your kiss?  
These are the things I can't dismiss

You are my life  
There is nothing out there for me  
in that dark and mangled world

So as we lay together in our bed  
awaiting your last breath  
My love, you will not die alone,  
I have two bullets left.


End file.
